historias_y_tonterias_de_cpwfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Boda Estéreo
Hoy vengo a contarles una historia. Una historia de Gian, una persona llena de éxito que se hundió en el fracaso de una isla paradisíaca. Eddie: Por fin llegó la semana. EN TRES DÍAS ME VOY A CASAR. Eddie: Mamá, espero que estés orgullosa Gian (calvo): Ya hace un año que murió Mirella, yo debo darle una buena boda a Eddie. Pero... mi calvorota brilla hoy más de lo esperado, parece que va a llover. Mejor la empiezo a organizar mañana. Al día siguiente (a las 14:00 pues Gian no se levantaba más pronto que eso) Gian: Hola, ¿cuánto vale encargar unas flores para una boda? Sí, de las baratas. Gian: Ah 10 dólares ok no tengo suficiente adiós Rosa: Hola viejos, ¿qué necesitan? Fedd: Rosa, tenemos la misma edad, y no llamé yo, fue Gian E_E Gian: NECESITO SU AYUDA. Pewe: Ay yes eddie, you're going to be la boda del siglo, y Prin parecerá an angel de victoria's secret o una portada de Vogue, puedo make up you para que estés PER-FECT Eddie: Pls pewe deja de ser tan gay :D ???: maricones Eddie: ¿Oíste algo? Pewe: Será tu padre siendo poor, como siempre. Prin: Ah hola mayo Mayo: EEEE OYE MI IDENTIDAD SECRETA >:( Prin: Mayo qué dices, ¿¿ya bebiste?? Mayo: A BER BOBA SOY EL BILLANO OBIAMENTE DEBO SER MISTERIOSO Y TU ME TIRAS LA #REPUTASION POR EL SUELO SABES Prin: Ah, lo que tú digas. mira, por allí viene Eddie, adiós Mayonesa De Luque 123 Administrador de CPW. Pewe: Oh I love vuestro amor <3 Prin: Quedan dos días para nuestra boda, y mi traje es precioso. Eddie: Ah sí, mi padre lo está organizando todo, seguro que será la mejor boda del mundo. Está trabajando muy duro. Mayo: Ay qué asco, mira cuánta felicidad, por suerte YO estaré para arruinarlo................ Pewe: Ah hola Mayo Mayo: por favor dejen de revelar mi identidad ya no es #GRASIOSO Al día siguiente... Pewe: DESPIERTA CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY QUE HOY ES TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Eddie: Pewe, primero que todo no sé cómo entraste si no tienes las llaves, y segundo, no tenemos amigos para hacer una despedida de soltero. Pewe: ME TIENES A MÍ Eddie: Sí, a ti y nadie más, ya que en esta isla no hay gente de nuestra edad. Bueno, está mayo, pero es el villano y si viniese a la despedida de soltero habría un ERROR EN LA LÍNEA ARGUMENTAL. Eddie: De hecho, no sé ni de dónde te has comprado esa peluca Mayo: mmm... una despedida de soltero... ES MI OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRAR MI ESTÉREOSENSUALIDAD Y DESTROZAR LA NO-ESTÉREOSENSUALIDAD DE PEWE. Mayo: Me voy a prepararlo tod... espera Gian: Oh, aún son las 12:00, hasta las 12:30 no llegan Rosa y Fedd, puedo dormir más :) Mayo: CÓMO ODIO AL VIEJO VAGO ESTE, AHORA ARRUINARÉ LA BODA DE EDDIE CON MÁS GANAS Mientras tanto, en el puerto... Rosa: ¿Y esto es la famosa isla paradisíaca que tanto hablaba Mirella y Gian? PERO SI NO HAY NADA Gian: AY AY YA LLEGO ES QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO MUY DURO SABEN Y SE ME PASÓ EL TIEMPO Fedd: ¡¡¡EY VIEJA MOMIA!!! ¿CÓMO VA TODO? Rosa: Por favor parad. Rosa: Aún tan vago y tonto como eres te sigo queriendo... Por cierto, ¿cuánto dinero quieres que te prestemos? Gian: Oye, que porque les llame no significa que quiera dinero de ustedes Gian: Pero esta vez sí por favor ayuda Rosa: ¿TU HIJO SE CASA MAÑANA Y NO TIENES NI SIQUIERA SU VESTUARIO? ¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ERES? Gian: Uno muy trabajador que trabaja noche y día por conseguir sacar a su familia adelante, y calla, que por ahí viene Eddie Eddie: ¡TÍO FEDD! ¡TÍA ROSA! Rosa: Ay cariñito qué guapo estás, no he traído las imágenes de Piolín hoy, lo siento :( Gian: ODIO SUBIR ESTAS CUESTAS, YA NO TENEMOS LA EDAD Rosa: Habla por ti vejestorio, yo estoy muy sana. Eh, ¿quién es esta chica tan guapa? Un rato después Eddie: Y así nos conocimos Prin y yo, hasta ahora, que vamos a casarnos. Rosa: Qué bonita historia :') Fedd: Sí, muy bonita, pero hace demasiado calor, ¿podríamos ir dentro? Gian: Podemos ir dentro pero el único aire que hay es el del exterior, no tenemos dinero para más. Mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado y oscuro Mayo: Así que un tal Fedd y una tal Rosa financiarán su boda... debo deshacerme de ellos. Mayo: Y TAMBIÉN DEBO ARRUINAR SU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, SE ME ACUMULA EL TRABAJO, SER VILLANO ES DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL. Mayo: PERO NINGÚN ESFUERZO ES DEMASIADO POR HACER A TODA ESA GENTE ESTÉREO. ESTÚPIDOS. Madre de Mayo: ¡MAYONESA! ¡¡¡¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE DECIR PALABROTAS!!!!! Mayo: Sí mamá, lo siento mamá Por la noche Gian: Sí, creo que voy a vender la casa y así podré pagarle la boda a Eddie. Rosa: Pero, es la casa de Mirella... Gian: Lo sé, pero, no tengo dinero, y aunque vosotros paguéis la boda, seguiré teniendo deudas y deudas. Es mejor así. Mayo: Feliz boda, Eddie Pewe: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY Eddie: Wow qué bien bailas Pewe... Por cierto, ¿no hueles a quemado? Eddie: Wow Pewe, no sé cómo has hecho estos efectos, tenías razón con que me prepararías una buena fiesta :O Pewe: ¿Efectos? Eddie: PEWE; QUE ES FUEGO, QUE SE QUEMA LA CASA Y ME QUEMO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Pewe. AAAAAAAAAAAAA Pewe: Uff... por los pelos... Rosa: Mmm... un incendio en una isla que no hay nada... Pewe: Podemos pasar la noche en mi casa, mis padres no están... Mañana analizaremos esto. Al día siguiente Eddie: mi habitación... el día de mi boda... Prin: Así que Rosa, dices que este incendio fue provocado... Rosa: Sí, está claro... Rosa: Mira lo que he encontrado entre las flores... Parece una rasta de pelo rubia... Prin: ¿Rasta? Mmm... Creo que ya sé quién ha sido... Madre de Mayo: MAYONESAAAA, ESTÁN AQUÍ TUS AMIGAS Mayo: ¿Amigas? Si no tengo Prin: Mayo te prometo que te voy a arrancar las cejas pelo por pelo Mientras tanto, en la casa de Gian Gian: Fedd, con todo lo del incendio se me ha olvidado la boda de mi hijo... creo que voy a tener que decirle que la cancele, que la aplazamos para... Prin: AQUÍ NO SE APLAZA NADA. Un incendio no va a poder con MI boda. Gian: ¿Prin? Prin: Vengan conmigo. Prin: Mayo se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a pagar la boda y a pagar las reparaciones de la casa. Es muy simpático, la verdad. Gian: ¿Es verdad Mayo? Muchas gracias, ¡eres muy buena persona! Mayo: PERO LLO SOY BILLANO :( Más tarde Gian: Eh, señora Mayolinda, su hijo ha sido muy generoso y buena persona. Mayolinda: Oh, gracias. Pero, ¿por qué? Rosa: Eeeeeeh, Gian, vámonos que aún debes vestirte... Hola, señora Mayolinda jeje Pulsa en la imagen para ver la escena final. Rosa: SUFICIENTE AMOR POR HOY. HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE LA FIESTA. Gian: Todo esto estuvo muy bien... Pero debo vender la casa. Sigo teniendo las deudas. Fedd: Bueno, es que... Rosa y yo ya teníamos preparado el dinero para pagar la boda, y ahora que Mayo la pagó, es muy cansado volverlo a meter en el banco... Creo que hay bastante para pagar todas las deudas de la casa. Gian: ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Y así acaba esta historia, la historia de un calvo infeliz que debía mucho dinero. Al final siguió siendo calvo e infeliz, pero sin deudas. ' FIN'